Gypsy
by Shelaughedandshecried
Summary: Leah is alone but content and  has a crush for Jacob, and she is scared to admit it to him or herself.Jacob is in love with someone, but he is gave her one name.  It is hard to explain, if you read it you will understand! Thank you!  rated M 4 later chaps
1. In the forest

**Disclaimer: All characters that are recognised are rightfully (but unfortunately) owned by . The plot is of some doing in my imagination as are the less recognised characters. I am not making any kind of profit from this work, as this is only my imagination taking control of my brain and hands. No need to worry i no longer attend the mental institution, as i know i sound completely bonkers! Sorry! Oh, and i would love it if you popped a wee review for the story since they stimulate me to write like crazy! **

**Oh, and i am not having Gypsy through the whole story, i am going to be changing the songs. Sorry, the title worked perfectly! sorry xx **

**Please review! I thrive off them! 3**

'Cause i'm a gypsy, are you coming with me?

I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me

Never made agreements like a gypsy

And i won't back down 'cause life's already bit me

And i won't cry. I'm too young to die if you're gonna quite me

'Cause i'm a gypsy!

Gypsy- Shakira.

"Jacob." I watch him hover over me, his knees by my thighs, his heat radiating off him and seeping into me, his skin in slicked in his sweat from running making him even more irresistible; his hands are by my ribs, hoisting him up over me. His hair was soaked but hung gently from his head, covering his eyes, which were taking in every inch of my face. His mouth was in a straight line, defining his emotions easily. He was showing me love and lust, as he watched me, but we both knew there was an underlying threat waiting to be unleashed upon us. Maybe no one else could understand that but i knew, i was able to read Jacob like my own book.

We had just been patrolling, and he was so subdued while we ran, i decided today was probably not the best time to ask him anything. So as we ran, i tuned in to the beat of his paws hitting the ground, the clock turning in his mind as he thought of so many things all to do with one thing; Imprinting.

_Jacob, are you ok? You seem somewhat distracted._

"_Eh, i am fine; just thinking. Do you ever wonder what will happen if you imprint when in love with someone else?_

This took me by surprise. I had never considered such a question. I had never been in love with someone so much to think about something as serious as imprinting, not even Sam.

_Jacob, i have not really thought about it. Wait for me when you finish running, and we can talk properly._

_Thanks Leah. I hate it. I wish i never have to imprint. _

I could sympathise with him. As i raced around our well known tracks, i felt as though i was running from something, i felt as though something was chasing me, making me push my paws deeper into the soil as i pounded around the track, once i slowed down, i stopped at the seventh tree in, where i had left my clothes, i felt the blood boil before all my senses dyed a bit, but were still over enhanced. I pulled on my shorts and tank top and was about to run when i stopped after being held onto from behind by something strong. It placed me on my front, but before i thought of anything, I rolled over to see Jacob standing over me, with a mischievous smile playing at the corner of his lips. Before i could move, he knelt down and ran his hand up to be at level with shoulders, he lowered so i could feel his whole body pressed against mine, but i never felt any weight, just the presence of his skin. I watched him as his scanned over my face, he looked at my lips to then look up at my eyes, before i could make any move, he had his lips brushing over mine. My eyes closed, indulging in it more and my hands moved up to hold him closer to me. He watched me as i gave the look of permission, his lips put more pressure on mine. It was too short a time before he pulled away and made me want more.

"Leah, thank you." His eyes locked with mine as i pondered his words.

"What for?" As i asked, his arm ran up so his hand was now in my hair, he watched me before answering,

"You have helped me, decide between two choices. Fall and be a follower of imprinting or stick by my rights and fall for the one i have chosen to love." I noticed his eyes becoming watery a bit. He was crying.

"Jacob, please don't cry, I hate seeing you cry. What have you chosen?" I spoke as i dared to shift beneath him. He moved to be close to my side. As he leant on his elbow, i moved to face him. When i looked him over, he was only wearing his jeans and boots. His jeans were a faded blue and covered in oil marks, they must have been the ones he wore when working on his car. His life went into fixing that car. And his boots were black, the kind you would be scared to see on a man almost 7'0". But right now, i loved seeing him so plain, but so dressed up.

"You have made me want to fight the imprint and live for the one i choose to love." He wouldn't say why, or who this girl is. She must be lucky to make Jacob cry is hard. He has so much self-control, that i could never make Jacob cry even when we were younger, he would only clench his jaw and try to compromise with me. But when he did cry, it made me so upset and i wanted to help him, take all the burden off him so i could see his smile again. I hated seeing someone i love cry.

"Jacob, who is the girl that you have chosen to love by choice?" As i asked him, i had a deep feeling of jealousy. I have admired Jacob in so many ways, mostly in the most attractive of ways; you could almost say i had a crush on him. But since we had the age difference of a year or so, me being the eldest. It made it less believable.

"Lee." I looked at him waiting to finish his sentence, which he never did. Who was Lee? For the life of me, i couldn't remember any _Lee_ being on the reservation, there was one from the convience store but she was too old for him to like. I heard him huff, next to me as he played with strands of my hair. Instead of pressing the subject, i curled into his chest. His scent made my body go wild; inside i felt butterflies in my stomach, my muscles contract and my brain frazzle. He made my whole body tip over the edge. He smelt of the forest, with a mix of his sweat, which was sweet smelling and the smell of me. He leant closer and drew little hearts on my bare skin above my tank top. He left chills in the place of where his finger had drawn, my arm was resting over his ribs and flopped down behind him, almost in a protective girlfriend way. If this _Lee_ girl was the one he loved why was he sitting here with me after kissing me and caressing me as though i was the girl. Was that normal? Since to me it didn't feel like normal.

As he leant in closer, i felt his warm breathe tickle behind my ear, making my head shiver. He had such an effect on me. However, as he leant in he whispered into my ear,

"Thank you. I love you." And with that, i politely smiled as i felt my eyes go heavy.

**Hiya guys, thanks for reading, but i have noticed that the story right now is a bit confusing, so i am going to try and explain how it works. **

**Leah doesn't feel worthy enough to be Jacobs girlfriend, so when he says _Lee_ she suspects another girl on the scene. And, an underlying thrat she feels is that if she goes into a relationship with another guy or werewolf she is scared and anxious about the fact that they could leave or imprint, yeah, i know i am a confusing writer, but i hope that more people will read and review so that i am able to go through the story and explain. I am thinking about changing the point of view from Leahs to jacobs around chapter four, so look out then it may come a bit more easier to comprehend. **

**But seriously, thank you for sticking with it, Leah is a confusing character and to step into her shoes wasn't as easy as i had hoped. So i am going to say bear with me, while i figure this beatch out! Thank you! and stick with it, because i know i am! hee hee Leah xoxoxo**


	2. In the room

**Disclaimer: All characters that are recognised are rightfully (but unfortunately) owned by . The plot is of some doing in my imagination as are the less recognised characters. I am not making any kind of profit from this work, as this is only my imagination taking control of my brain and hands. No need to worry i no longer attend the mental institution, as i know i sound completely bonkers! Sorry! Oh, and i would love it if you popped a wee review for the story since they stimulate me to write like crazy! **

**I know i have updated so many stories in such a short time, but some are from a previous site! Anyway, In this chapter Leah wakes up to find herself in a room, yeah, i know i am going to leave it there since that would be totally ruining the story! The she goes home to see Seth about what Jacob had said. Seth doesn't worry about Jacob and Leah as he does in some other stories, in fact, he likes it when he knows that Jacob will protect Leah, but... Oops! I am babbling on! Sorry, that is for later chapters! **

**Ha ha enjoy! And please leave a review, tell me if i am wasting my time or should i continue? **

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be  
The last night away from me

-The last night- Skillet

I awoke in a room, i vaguely recognised through groggy eyes. It looked like Jacobs bedroom. A few posters of bands like, Pink Floyd, Green Day and a sex pistols. He had a few pictures of him and his mom and sisters. Only one or two with his dad. His Laptop was flashing at me from his desk. As i looked towards the window, it was black; the sky was dotted with little lights. I tried to find a clock or something to let me know the time. As i searched around, i felt the bed shift on its own accord. As I froze, i heard a mumble behind me. Jacob had brought me back to his house. I looked at my body to see it was still fully dressed well from what i was wearing in the forest. My ballet pumps were lying on the ground next to Jacobs big biker boots. I smiled as i remembered what happened in the forest. As i turned to see him, my eye caught something green flashing under the pillow. I slipped my hand under to find his alarm clock. I tried to hold back a laugh as i looked at it; it flashed 11:47PM at me. Well, that was not as late as i had thought. I looked at Jacob and watched him sleep. His face was so peaceful. He made no sign of moving so i snuggled in closer to him. His skin was soft and warm, making me the most content girl on the planet. I lifted his arm so i could slide under and get the heat off him. His arm tightened making me smile, as i closed my eyes. My mind wandered as it waited to be captured by sleep, it mainly wandered in the direction of Jacob and today. My mind tried to picture a girl's face that would go with her name, and with Jacob. But it never succeeded, the only face i saw was mine from when i looked in the mirror this morning, standing next to Jacob who was sitting on his knees. My mind played with my memories of us but instead of me there was a girl with a blurred face, Jacob was on top of a blank faced girl, laughing like he did with me when we toy- fought, he was feeding the blank faced girl my favourite food, he was playing with her hair the way he played with mine. He was doing everything he did with me, but instead with this blank faced girl. I could make out her face that it pained me so much I began to scream as I dreamt. As i screamed i could feel myself pulling at something, i was trying to hurt the girl that was taking my Jacob from me. But the girl wasn't crying, i was crying , i felt the tears falling down my cheeks, she wasn't fazed by my reactions but then suddenly her hands gripped me and began to shake me vigorously, until the scene i saw shook so much that it began to fade. As my eyes shot open, i heard screaming, i felt water falling down my cheeks, but then i saw Jacobs face looking shocked and concerned hanging over me. It was hands on my arms; it was he shaking me awake. It was him i had grabbed and began to inflict harm upon.

"Leah! Wake up!" As soon as i heard his voice, the screaming stopped and my arms halted. He watched me while i took deep breaths still with his hands on me. He was hanging over me, in almost a wrestling position; he was straddled over my legs, holding them together with his thighs.

"Honey, what's the matter?" He asked as he dismounted me and sat on his knees next to me. I was lying straight out in his bed. I stared at the ceiling as he took my hand. He rubbed small circular motions on it, calming me. Once i had stopped crying, i looked at him and he wiped the wet trails from my eyes.

"You can't leave me!" Was all i said. He never said anything, but he pulled me into a hug, his scent calmed me even more. I never reached sleep until i heard a knock on the door. Jacob let me go and went to answer it. He stepped out and i heard the mumblings of two voices, one being Jacobs. He was out there for a while. I lay in the once warm bed and stared out the window, the sun was peeping over the trees and the birds had began to chirp when the door opened and someone walked in closing it behind them. I turned to connect my eyes with Jacob, when he crawled over me and sat in my view of the window, but right now, i would have rather watched Jacob instead of outside.

We never spoke, we just laid and watched each other, my dream kept coming back to me and threatening tears to spill, but i held them back when i thought about where i am right now; in Jacobs bed, arms and sight. It made the pain numb a bit longer. I thought about asking him what he was thinking but i held back since i liked just sitting here. I was lying on my back with my face looking up at Jacob as he lay on his side looking down at me. It felt so natural to be lying here. To be with Jacob, held the feeling of protectiveness and care. He held exactly what i wanted. He was perfect.

"Leah, what did you dream?" I watched his mouth as he spoke, it was perfectly shaped. His eyes held the most emotion in his face, but right now, i could not decipher it.

"I.. I dreamt of you..." I didn't want him to ask questions nor did i want him to know what i was dreaming.

"What was i like?" He asked giving his signature smile, but it was genuine rather than cocky.

"You were with a girl that had a blurred face, and you were doing everything you did with me, with her. It made me frustrated, so i grabbed her but she felt no pain, so instead i began to cry. Feeling more pain than i have ever felt. But she then took hold of me and began to shake so hard that i was losing everything." I spoke as strongly as possible, without looking at him.

"Leah, i'm sorry. I'm sorry i cause you so much pain!" He wasn't speaking sarcastically; he looked at me with a deep and sincere apology in his face. i turned to look at him and smiled half-heartedly.

"Jacob, it's my mind playing with my emotions and bringing my memories, it isn't you!" i smile as i kiss his cheek. To change the subject i ask him, "Who was at the door? You left for quite some time, i thought you forgot i was in here." I smile as his face pretended shock when i said the last part.

"It was my dad. He was wondering what and where the screaming was coming from. I told him, you fell asleep while we were hanging, and i could not bear to wake you so you stayed here. If you don't mind." He said, his eyes nervously watching over my face. It was a very reasonable excuse, and it is not the first time it has happened.

"That is exactly what happened!" I laughed as he smiled. His face had changed colour in the morning sun, it almost made his skin glow. I could almost feel my heart break at the thought that he would never be mine as he is now.

"Would you like breakfast?" I nodded as i rose from the bed. As i stood up my lips connected something warm and soft. Jacob. I was going to indulge in the feeling of him on me while i can, since his other girl was going to get him eventually. His arms wrapped around me, as mine did around him, he moved up to hold my back as he lowered his mouth to my neck and leaving little kisses from my jaw to my collarbone. When he stopped, he moved to look into my eyes but his hands stayed at my back. They roamed over my lower back but it was innocent.

"Good morning, sweet heart." His voice was soft spoken. I could feel a blush threatening to appear. Instead of ruining the moment i smiled, and took one of his hands to kiss each finger. He watched me and smiled. I was certain this crush was growing into something bigger.

Once i kissed every finger, I picked up one of his big sweaters to pull it on since it was getting nippy- it was October. When I had put the sweatshirt on, we went through to the living room/ kitchen, Jacob went to the kitchen as i sat on his huge sofa, honestly i literally sank into it, it was very similar to his bed. Huge. He returned about ten minutes later with a plate of toast for me and a bowl of cereal for him. I always have my toast for breakfast, no matter where i am, and knowing her remembered made me smile.

"Thank you." I replied as he handed me the plate and sat down next to me. i was content with a bit of a crush on my Alpha. I laughed internally; i was in a bit of a conundrum.

"Leah, do you love someone?" He asked after taking his first spoonful of cereal and me taking my first bite of the toast. What did he mean, did he mean like my mother-daughter love or my love for him as a companion?

"Howd' you mean?" I asked wanting to make sure i don't fall into any traps. His eyes watched me as i swallowed my second bite. He looked lost, not the puppy kind of lost but the lost way in life. He looked almost scared of my answer.

"I mean, love as in someone you are wanting to spend your life with, not your brother-sister relationship with Seth." Oh.

"Em... well. It depends. Why? Do you?" He never spoke. He just smiled. I need to talk to someone. But who?


	3. Talking to Seth

**Disclaimer: All characters that are recognised are rightfully (but unfortunately) owned by . The plot is of some doing in my imagination as are the less recognised characters. I am not making any kind of profit from this work, as this is only my imagination taking control of my brain and hands. No need to worry i no longer attend the mental institution, as i know i sound completely bonkers! Sorry! Oh, and i would love it if you popped a wee review for the story since they stimulate me to write like crazy! **

He shares my blood  
He holds my soul  
Will he ever know, ever know  
He's cutting his own skin

He's my brother  
-Untitled track- Joss stone.

As unlocked the door, i was met by the loud laughs of the packs. My _brothers_ irritating as hell, but what can a girl do. I really wanted Seth alone, without another dozen pairs of ears listening in. I see Seth sitting as close to the TV screen as possible shouting at the screen and losing his temper.

"Hey." I speak once the banter quietens down a bit. They all mumble back a vague _hiya_ before they turn back to the screen, but not Seth he gets up and gives me a hug.

"Hey, where were you last night. I had to cover again with mom." He whispered once we were in the kitchen. Seth had to cover for me every time i would camp out at Jacobs house or forget to come home, sometimes even when i get so angry and can't control it i go and camp out in the woods while wolf form. Seth has done this for at least two years so my mom no longer bothers in asking but the occasional time she does Seth is ready with a lame excuse. He watches me as i make a cup of tea for us both.

"What did you tell her?" I asked as i spooned in two lumps of sugar into a cup for him.

"Just that you were out with Rachael and Rebecca. Nothing drastic. Where were you anyway?" I nodded; i guess he wasn't too far from the truth. I was with one of the family...

"I fell asleep with Jacob, we were hanging out in his room after patrol, and i was really tired to i fell asleep. Sorry, i would have texted or something, but it was late when i first woke up." I said, as i handed him his cup of tea. He smiled as he took his sip. We sat at the kitchen table, but before i was going to ask him, i was reminded by a chorus of laughs from the living room.

"So, what were you watching through there?" I asked trying to change the subject in my head, instead of thinking about Jacob, i thought about Seth and what he was doing.

"They are watching some crap horror! It's meant to be scary!" He laughed, before taking a sip of his tea. He watched me with sceptical eyes before,

"Leah, what did he do to you? You seem off." He speculated, as he spoke. He knew that something had happened, and i wanted to tell him so badly but not in front of the others. Because it hurt a bit to just think about it.

"Ok, Seth something did happen, but it is so ... i don't know. Do you fancy going for a walk?" He smiled while he nodded. I knew he would want to find out what happened.

"Let me go and tell the guys we are going out and get my boots on." Seth spoke as he spun around the doorframe. I heard his voice over the others in the living room, the mass of voices stopped then the single voice of Seth's, there was a mumbled noise after and the film began to play. As soon as the film played, i heard heavy footsteps upstairs, signalling me to put our mugs into the sink for later and get ready to leave again. Just as i turned, to go through to the hall, i was met by a tall figure standing in the doorway.

"Jesus! Jake, you scared me!" I spoke as i clutched my chest with my hand, trying to stop the overdrive my heart went into. He smirked and came up to me. He let his hands trail from my stomach to my back and then back again, he did this a few times.

"Planning on going somewhere?" He asked, as his face was inches away from mine. I had to resist the urge to close the gap between us, but before i could answer, Seth shouted from the landing of the stairs.

"Right, Lee. I am ready to go. Do we need anything from the shops, while we are out?" Good old Seth, thinking one-step ahead, it also saves me doing it again later. I look at Jacob and give him a sorry smile. Instead of looking hurt, he kisses the tip of my nose and let's go just in time for Seth to walk in through the door.

"Hey Jake, never heard you come in, man!" He spoke, as he looked into the fridge, with his back turned Jacob looked at me winked and smiled before answering,

"Yeah, i was wondering if you want to go surfing before we patrolled tonight." He said without looking at Seth, but looking at me. I blushed, when i realised i hadn't moved from the spot since he had walked in.

"Oh, Dude i am going out with Lee, what about after i get back?" He reasoned, i think Seth got the reasoning, patience genes when he was born, since i am probably the most unreasonable and impatient person walking!

"Sure sure. Can i go to the living room?" By this time, Seth was standing next to me, with a list in his hand. He was about 6'7" now, even though he was only 16 years old. He was allowed to drop out of school too. As he stood next to me, he was wearing a white _surf up!_ T-shirt, black jeans and his black Doc Martens. His hair was ruffled but wasn't out of control. He looked good today.

"Oh God, sure, eh, but watch the lot. I really don't want to explain to mom that something awful happened while we were out!" He joked, and with that Jacob walked through to the living room, there was an uproar of _hello, hey, What up _s from them all, making me smile a bit.

"Right, c'mon let's get going. You got money, because i am kinda skint!" He never had money on him, so instead of using my money i borrowed some from the hen thing we had that was meant to keep eggs, but we put other things in it instead. I grabbed two $10 notes and stuffed them in the pocket of my shorts. As we went through to the front door, i grabbed my cardigan from the banister, and shouted bye to the crowd in the living room.

"So, what happened last night, seriously?" Seth spoke as we walked in the direction of the shops up the road.

"Well, i was talking to him, when we were patrolling and he was so quiet unlike usual, so we agreed to meet after i had finished and talk. Which is fine. However, once i had changes he caught me and we both ended up falling, which was somewhat funny. He was sitting next to me and he said i had helped him (after talking and so) choose between two choices. - Fall and be a follower of imprinting or stick by my rights and fall for the one i have chosen to love. And he chose the latter. I then asked him, who was she, because she was lucky. All he said was _Lee_, and i don't know anybody called Lee. Then i left it at that, and i fell asleep in his arms. I ended up waking up next to him in his bed – Fully clothed, don't worry- but i then fell asleep and had a horrible dream about this bare faced girl doing everything Jacob and i did with him and i ended up waking up to see Jacob, confused and holding onto my hands. I was crying, Seth! That is just not normal! I have even kissed him a few times and i have liked it! But i... What do i do? I mean, i do like Jacob but i don't want to hurt this other girl, but i don't want to be upset either." I had explained everything to him minus the details of being in the woods and stuff but he got the drift. I looked at him to see him soaking in every word and processing them. He was kicking away a stone with his boots when he looked at me and smiled.

"Have you thought about who Lee might be in relevance to Jacob s whereabouts?" I hadn't thought about that, since Jacob was nowhere but my house, his house and his garage or patrolling with Seth or me.

"Well, no. He hasn't been many places recently but it could easily be the pizza girl that came one night a couple of days ago and now he is in love! I do not know, but i am too scared to put pressure on the subject! Do not get me wrong, i love Jacob. But i don't want to lose a close friendship over a stupid mistake i make!" Seth nodded in agreement, as he listened. However, before i could talk anymore we were at the shops. As we entered, i churned over what Seth had said. Maybe I was right, maybe the lucky girl was in here, making a purchase with Jacob playing on her mind. Maybe she was thinking about what to say to him to make him go out with her, maybe she is talking to someone about how much she likes him and wants him to be hers.

"Maybe, she is seeking advice from her brother too?" Seth whispered in my ear. What?

"What, i said all that in my head! How did you hear that?" I was completely confused. Did i speak everything aloud, so most of the shoppers in this aisle could hear me? That would be embarrassing.

"Yeah, i think Mr. Polten over there heard you." He laughed, while piling the trolley full of food. Oh, shit!

"Seth, what am i going to do? It is literally hurting me!" I cried as i pushed the trolley around with him. About an hour later we had finished shopping and were packing the bags, i noticed the price and it was well over $20. Therefore, i pulled out my purse with all my credit cards.

The woman looked between Seth and I. "Is there going to be a party happening at the Clearwater's house'?" she spoke gently. I laughed everyone knew us _teenagers_ and since we all lived so close they knew us on a first name basis.

"Eh, No. This is just for the next month or so." I excused. Try more like the next couple of days. The woman with the name badge of _Marge_ laughed and totalled the amount up. I could see her give a bit of a wide eye to the amount but handed me the card console thing, i typed in my pin and pulled my card back out.

"Goodbye, kids see you soon. Say hello from me to your mom." She shouted as we walked out holding nearly thirty bags worth of shopping.

"Guess how much?" I asked Seth, he looked at the bags then at me.

"100 bucks or so."

"$199" Seth's jaw dropped before letting a nervous laugh, i smiled as i listened to him laughing. I hadn't heard him laugh like that for ages. As I watched him, i saw Paul drive into the car park. Had he come to help me? I saw him jump out of the car.

"Hey guys, wow that's a lot of bags. Hang on two minutes, i gotta get summit then i will drive you back." He laughed when he looked at the amount of bags, he handed me his keys and ran inside, and we made it to his car and unlocked the boot to put everything in. Seth sat in the backseat while i waited for Paul to come back. He came out with a smile on his face and one bag in his hand, the handle wrapped around his wrist.

"Well, who has the lightest option?" he questioned as he came across and took the keys. I laughed, as i got in the front seat with him.

"What'd you get Paul?" Asked Seth from the backseat, he had his phone out and was texting until he spoke. Paul laughed,

"It's for Rach, she wanted me to get her these stupid vitamins that she needs, i dunno why she couldn't have got them but still, anything for my wee girl." Paul always went giddy at the mention of Rachael. It was sweet when he did. He would do anything to help her.

We got home and Paul helped us unload his car, with the bags. I thought about how mom has done this for so long, and that it must really tire out her back. As I loaded the kitchen with the bags, I caught sight of Jacob sprawled across the sofa, while watching the TV. I loved watching him from a distance; he had the charisma of an angel. I thanked Paul and Seth before i started to unpack the bags. As i was bent over, pulling one of the heavy crates of beer out of the bag, i heard the presence of someone behind me. I let go of the crate and turned to become face to face with Jacob.

"Are you going to help or just stand there?" I wasn't going to let him use me as seconds before he hooked up with his _pizza girl_ girlfriend. He laughed as he effortlessly picked up the crate from behind me and put it on the counter next to the fridge. He began to unpack it while i stood watching. I felt like such an idiot.


	4. Jacob

**Disclaimer: All characters that are recognised are rightfully (but unfortunately) owned by . The plot is of some doing in my imagination as are the less recognised characters. I am not making any kind of profit from this work, as this is only my imagination taking control of my brain and hands. No need to worry i no longer attend the mental institution, as i know i sound completely bonkers! Sorry! Oh, and i would love it if you popped a wee review for the story since they stimulate me to write like crazy! **

**Ok, so now i have changed the point of view to Jacob, but it has left off from when he was asking Seth about the surfing in the kitchen, so i will take it from the beginning of that chapter. **

**Thank you for sticking with it! **

And we know it's never simple never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand  
And I can't breathe without you but I have to  
Breathe, without you but I have to

Breathe- Taylor Swift-

I watched her standing at the sink. There were two mugs in the sink; i presume she just put them in. Her shoulders were square as she sighed before turning around from the sink.

Jesus! Jake, you scared me!" Her eyes clapped on me as she panicked and her hand went up to her chest and clutched it above her heart. I just gave my Leah a fright, i smirked, but she looked so adorable when she was a bit shaken up. I walk over to her and encircle her in a hug, i run my arms from her stomach around her hips to her back and then reverse to come back to her stomach, this way she calmed. I caught myself in her eyes, she looked worried, scared and most of all, questionable.

"Planning on going somewhere?" I asked, as my face grew closer and closer to her, i could tell she was fighting the urge to close the gap, but i never wanted a kiss right now, i wanted her to be near to me as possible. I knew Seth was coming down the stairs and i was surprised she never answered me before he came down yelling about something from the landing. I watch her compose her face before he came into the kitchen, i kiss the tip of her nose before stepping back to lean a little away from her, resting against the counter seemed a reasonable distance from her,

"Right, Lee. I am ready to go. Do we need anything from the shops, while we are out?" He seemed oblivious to the fact that his sister was falling for me, although Seth is great at covering things up. I thought about how he might react if i were to tell him about us. It wasn't looking great. I was yanked from my thoughts when i heard him talking to me,

"Hey Jake, never heard you come in, man!" He spoke as his arse was hanging out of his jeans and the fridge. He had taken the roll of being the trendy one of the pack, besides Leah looking beautiful he was first in line to look the _coolest_ -as he would say- out of the pack. I watched Leah standing watching me as i replied a reasonable response, i decided to through her off with a signature smile and wink,

"Yeah, i was wondering if you want to go surfing before we patrolled tonight." Lame excuse but i was paying more attention to Leah when i heard him talk this time from next to Leah with a list, he had conjured up from thin air.

"Oh, Dude i am going out with Lee, what about after i get back?" Seriously, i never minded if that meant more time for me to think about his sister i was willing to welcome it with open arms. I kept flicking my eyes in Leah's direction to see a blush appear on her cheeks, it suited her perfectly, yet another thing i can add to my memories of Leah.

"Sure sure. Can i go to the living room?" i jutted my thumb over my back as i passed looks between Leah and Seth, standing in front of me. She has been so quiet since that incident in the woods.

"Oh God, sure, eh, but watch the lot. I really don't want to explain to mom that something awful happened while we were out!" He joked, and with that, i walked through to the living room to be met with all the pack, watching some lame movie. They seemed happy to see me, so i knew today was going to go fast. I settled for the sofa in front of the window, and kicking off my boots, since i knew Sue would kill me if she came in and saw my dirty boots on her sofa. It made me laugh internally, she was like my second mom, she helped dad so much when he came home from the hospital. I heard the front door, close and the presence of Leah disappear, i could vaguely hear her outside, she was talking to Seth, she was talking about something that happened at night, i could hear her very well since the guys in front of me were acting childish and being loud.

I tried to tune them out and listen to Leah and Seth but they had literally disappeared so i watched the lame film- or looked like i was- instead i thought about last night.

***Flashback***

I watched Leah stand up from behind a bush she had left her clothes, her skin glistened in the sun as she looked around for me, she began to walk in the wrong direction when i pounced on her from behind, i never fell but she did, i stood over her as she rolled over to look me straight in the eyes. Her face glistened and stood out; she was the most beautiful creature i had ever seen, wolf and human.

As i lowered myself over her like i was going to bite her, i expected her to move or fight me, but she never she just laid there still. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. She looked so fragile and careful. Not the Leah i had loved before, but i was liking this Leah much better. She watched me with careful eyes as i brushed my mouth against hers. She never made any effort of stopping me so i continued, and she indulged herself in the kiss, her hands came up behind me and pushed me closer to her, in which i was thoroughly enjoying as i broke for air, i spoke to her,

"Leah, thank you." I locked eyes with her as she never answered i could tell she was pondering my words, and i didn't mind the quietness. As i continued to watch her, i noticed that the sky was going orange, giving a more romantic tint to our position. Finally she acknowledged me sitting on top of her.

"What for?" As she asked, i ran my arm around so it was in her hair, i loved playing with her hair, it was her pride and joy and letting me touch it right now was almost an honour. Before answering i watched her face, she looked confused but hopeful. To be honest i have tried to drop hints about loving her for so long know i can't believe she hasn't clicked, but i have a funny feeling that it may have something to do with Sam and her, and the fact that she might feel rejection more than ever if she wanted to move on. But the beauty of it all is that i think i am unable to imprint, being Alpha and all. So to look further into this theory i had gone to see Old Quil before my patrol and asked him such a question, instead of laughing or telling me not to be ridiculous he simply answered with the fact that once he had pondered such a thing. He told me that i have less chance to imprint unlike the others because of my position!

As i told her i could feel water appearing at my eyes, when i thought about it i was crying because i was almost so happy that i could never imprint the amount of joy flooding through my bones was unbearable, i honestly felt amazing . "You have helped me, decide between two choices. Fall and be a follower of imprinting or stick by my rights and fall for the one i have chosen to love." She looked at my eyes and i knew she knew i had tears in my eyes but what she didn't know was that they were tears of joy and not sadness.

"Jacob, please don't cry, I hate seeing you cry. What have you chosen?" she spoke, i moved from on top of her, to her side and rested my hand on my fist. She had turned to be facing me, i could see her looking me up and down and her face told me everything she was thinking, she looked impressed by what i had on, blue jeans covered in oil stains and my black banged up boots. I could tell on her face as though it were written over it, she thought i looked good and i thrived at the thought. As i moved i noticed her looking almost timid, what had caused her to be so withdrawn in such a short space of time, only last week she would have battered me black and blue if i had made a move to even kiss her on the cheek, now she let me take over her for a while. It felt nice being s close to her she always made me smile, make me laugh and when i needed a good argument, - and Paul wasn't available probably because he was fucking my sister- she was always there and in waiting too which always worked out best.

"You have made me want to fight the imprint and live for the one i choose to love." I decided not to say anything, i didn't want to put a spanner in the works of Leah Clearwater, too many spanners have been flung in and have caused her to be an emotional wreck. I watched her as she processed my words, i could see the impatience in her eyes as she let me confuse her more. Her face was as readable as my own personal book. She never knew that, since she thought she was a hard ass. However, i knew better than that.

"Jacob, who is the girl that you have chosen to love by choice?" She finally asked, i questioned the emotions in her eyes. I could almost say that there was jealousy playing within the mixed emotions. One day i will have the guts to _say_ to her that i love her rather than just _show_ her, since it doesn't seem to be working. I watched her beautiful face, i could get lost in the face of this angel, and everything about her is perfect. She had the deepest eyes; they held so much pain but equally held the key for me to be happy. I watched her mouth as it moved in slender ways, it be as though she was biting the inside of her bottom lip, making me want to kiss her. She was an angel and was soon to be my angel. I had never cared that there was a year and a bit between us, i always say it doesn't matter the age, it's the love that does! And i am sure enough right, since my heart won't pound for any other girl other than Leah. No other girl has knocked me two breathes back since Bella, even she couldn't, now that i think about her, she only rings the bell of blandness next to Leah, and i am glad to admit that to myself and to have admitted it to Seth. He had the whole inside gossip of Leah concerning her emotions. He told me a couple of weeks ago, that Leah told him that she was feeling something more for me. This made my life worth living, and i was glad to open the door to welcome the world in every morning knowing Leah was thinking about me.

"Lee." I replied, watching her face as she scrunched her eyes slightly to reveal lines from the sides of her eyes, i knew she never worked it out since i have never really called her to her face that name. But i would think she might put the two together; me kissing her, lying on top of her and then giving the name i rarely use. But she never clicked. I knew deep down she was panicking. She thought there was another girl around here that had stole my heart. I watched her as she rolled her eyes, sighed and then took her place against my chest and left it at that.

"Thank you. I Love you." I whispered to her,knowing she might not hear me but I wanted to say it her, but come to think about it, it meant nothing while she was awake. In a way, i felt disappointed. I thought about how else i could tell her, when i heard her breathing turn heavier which signalled she was fast asleep so that was my cue to take her home, instead of taking her to her house which was furthest away from the woods i took her to mine which was closest. As i lifted her bridal style, she coiled into my chest, she was the most adorable sleeper, her face showed her true emotions, a little worn out but apart from that, she had the face of a child, so innocent and vulnerable. I came through the back door and walked straight into my room, i switched the light on using my nose, i walk over to my double bed and put her on the left side. I look at her, she looked _right_ being there. I took off her ballet pumps and put them by the door, along with my boots. I walked around to the other side and climbed onto the covers, instead of getting in under the covers, which is how i put Leah. I remember the last time, Leah ended up falling asleep at my house she preferred to be back- to – back, so i pressed my back to hers, but she turned and pressed her whole body to mine, making our heat double the temperature. I fell asleep instantly, due to the heat of us together and knowing it was Leah hugging my back. I dreamt of so many replays of this moment, none were as special feeling as this, even though she was under the influence of dreamland, but it still felt precious. As I slept, i saw the whole forest scene play over in my mind. it was so calm, romantic and most of all what i had wanted maybe even better. My dreams began to shake as i was being gradually pulled from my land of dreaming. I woke up to see Leah, gripping my arms and trying to shake me while crying and screaming. What was the matter? I had taken a second to notice that she was actually tucked in the grip of my arms, making me smile slightly.

I took grip of her arms and stopped her. She wasn't taking it and began to shake harder, but now that i was awake i could see she was having a nightmare. I released my grip of one hand and wiped the tears from her face and spoke gently to her,

"Leah, honey wake up, please!" I felt her hands loosen and her body fell limp into my arms but she kept crying,

***end of Flashback***

Just as I was getting to her waking up, i heard the door opening and suddenly felt enlightened by her presence again. I zoned in to see Paul coming in and taking his seat at the end of the sofa. I looked at the TV for two seconds while she walked past then got up and slipped my boots back on, i decided once i had heard her heaving in the kitchen with something heavy i went through and offered my services. I stood at the door and watched her for two minutes as she was bent over with her fine arse in the air trying to lift a crate of beer from the floor where Seth had put it. She turned around after a while and looked at me before asking,

"Are you going to help or just stand there?" I could tell whatever she had spoken about to Seth obviously brought the old Leah back and i thought it was funny. I let go of a laugh, before effortlessly bringing the crate onto the unit, i then unpacked a few other bags while i was at it, i am sure my dad would have a heart attack if he saw me helping with the shopping, but it was for Leah and so i will do anything for her.


	5. Nearly, on the tip of my tongue!

**Disclaimer: All characters that are recognised are rightfully (but unfortunately) owned by . The plot is of some doing in my imagination as are the less recognised characters. I am not making any kind of profit from this work, as this is only my imagination taking control of my brain and hands. No need to worry i no longer attend the mental institution, as i know i sound completely bonkers! Sorry! Oh, and i would love it if you popped a wee review for the story since they stimulate me to write like crazy! **

**Ok, so now i have changed the point of view again, back to Leah. This takes off at a later time of the week, she is in her room at night after a pack meeting. She thinks about what Seth had said and is thinking about confronting Jacob, not yet decided if she will in this chapter but we will see! xxx**

**Thank you for sticking with it! **

I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.

Listen to your heart- roxette.

The sun is falling for the moon to rise, i watch as it does. It looked beautiful over the treetops. My bedroom window was the perfect place to witness such doings of nature. As i watched the sky darken i could only see one face when i closed my eyes, his face was stained to the back of my lids. It was like a tea ring, it is there but you do not want it to be. As i think about him, little things as intricate as the crook of his lip when he smiles, and the creases at the corner of his eyes when he gives that crooked smile, everything makes me smile. I listen to one voice, telling me to do it. Tell him. However, there is another voice telling me that it is another that he is in love with, but he is using me to make a point in hurting me. i leaned towards the first voice, telling me to tell him. I hear Jacobs voice calling me thinking it is my imagination, but when i open my eyes to see the ceiling, my ears detect a noise that is out of place, i look towards my window to hear the clacking noise... of pebbles against the pane. I pull myself off the bed to my window, and open it to see Jared beneath it. My hopes were instantly crushed,

"What the hell do you want? Jared, can't you pester someone closer to your house?" I whisper since it was late and Seth was in his room, probably sleeping.

"Naw, there is an Alpha/Beta meeting, you, Jacob and Sam and i. Hurry up or you are going to delay us!" he whisper shouts from the grass. I turn into my room and pull on a jumper from the back of my desk chair and sweats from a pile in the corner of my room before jumping out the window, as silently as possible, yeah i did have my bedroom on the second floor of the house, but it never bothered me. I wondered why it was only an Alpha/Beta meeting?

"Do i have to phase?" I asked Jared, who was standing waiting near my tree. He shook his head before joining me on the path to the front of the house, Jared was actually ok, and he never bothered anyone. He was the quietest one out of Sams pack. He was the most respectful of the lot too. Even though he was the same in appearance, tall, dark, quite good- looking and of course, Quileute, he was different in mannerisms though. His father raised him alone too, a bit like Jacob. Jared's mother left one night and never returned; it was on the news four weeks later that she was shot and was left in an alley before anyone found her. She was such a lovely woman. She looked after all of us when we were little since her profession was being a child minder and so she could cope with us all. She was very similar to Jared, dark hair, dark eyes; even her skin was a tone darker than mine was. Her hair was always long and braided into two, making her look younger than what she was. She was quite young when she was shot. I remember going to Jared and he cried on my shoulder for two hours straight, he was in so much pain, that he had to see a psychologist since he seemed like he was not coping.

"Naw, we just got to get to Jacobs house, it was something about the Cullen's. They said they found a scent that was unknown by them." I watched the pavement as Jared and i marched our way through the now rain. It was getting heavy, and so our pace was getting faster and faster, until we broke into a run, just before we were drenched we reached Jacobs house, i saw the door open a notch, and we went straight in. Billy was probably in his room so we snuck along the hall past his door, and into the second door after. There we found Jacob and Sam in deep discussion.

"Hey, guys. What's the matter?" I asked, interrupting them as i walked in before Jared. Jacob stood up and walked over, he looked at me and then hugged me. i was a bit surprised, but instead of pushing him away, i took pleasure in the warmth he was giving to me. Once he let go, i sighed and smiled. It may have seemed that i was almost drunk on his touch, sue me.

"I am glad, you are ok! They are on our land now, and they are more likely to be real vampires. Ones that such on human blood, not _animal _like the wacky clan up there." Jacob had become very spiteful towards the family since his run in with Edward and Bella. He took it harder when he found out Bella was knocked up. I loved to see her suffer, but when she was pregnant it probably was too wishful.

"What do you mean? How did they get past us? Why did they get past us? How can we stop them killing if we don't know what they look like?" Many questions wanted released before i could take the handle on them. Jacob watched the floor as i spoke to him and occasionally Sam, but right now, i was not in the right frame of mind to ask my ex-fiancé any questions.

"Leah that is what we are here to talk about. We need to set out a game plan to catch these... bastards." I could tell Jacob was going to use a much more vulgar word to describe them but he curbed it for Sam's sake, since he has a hang up about inappropriate language. I saw Jared rubbing his temples, i bet i could tell you what he was thinking... how are we going to tell the packs? Therefore, right on cue Jared speaks out,

"Dude, how we going to tell the rest?" I laughed, making the three of them look at me with expressions like _what the hell? _And _what is so funny? _Or _uh oh, she has taken a funny spell! _Nevertheless, when i clapped eyes with Jacob, i saw no such expression, instead i saw love and admiration dancing around his face, dancing together and dancing alone.

"Sorry." I spoke before Sam, began writing down his _game plan._ He always wrote things down before working on them, that seriously bugged me but thank god, Jacob never did something so pathetic. I watched Jacobs face, as his alpha roots began to show, his face changed as he contradicted Sams _game plan_.

"Leah?" I snapped out of my world, to hear Jared talking to Sam, I swear someone just spoke to me. i looked at Jacob, who was looking at me, i smiled as i understood it was him that spoke to me.

"Huh?"

"Are you awake? Or do you want to leave?" He whispered as he watched me. His eyes were giving away his stress and tiredness.

"I really want to go to sleep! Or even just for them to leave, they could talk at their house!" I spoke with my back towards Sam and Jared, sitting in Jacobs' living room now, sprawled on the sofa. They made their self at home.

"Well, i can tell them to pack it up and talk tomorrow, at the beach then we will be able to tell the others?" I nodded, i had managed to fall onto his bed, and lie there with my legs off the bed, it never looked comfortable but it is. My eyes were getting heavy so i closed then for a minute listening to Jacob talking was so soothing; his voice was like a waiting melody to be discovered. It was unique, it wasn't high pitched a bit like Seth's on a bad day nor was it really deep like Sams. It was perfect, it had a ring to it when he spoke, he would change depending on his mood, i like his voice best when he is content and happy, sometimes it was best when he was putting on a seductive voice, he was really sexy when he tried, but i would cover my thoughts just by laughing at him. My skin would tingle hearing him laugh with the others, my skin would tingle when he laughed with me, like the time, we went cliff diving, he jumped first and laughing as i watched in horror, it was my first time cliff diving, but trying to show me the ropes never worked.

"Leah? Are you awake?" My eyes fluttered a bit before opening to be met with Jacob staring at me at my side. "Honey, you don't look comfortable, you wanna move fully onto the bed or not?" I looked at him with the expression of _what in earth are you talking about?_ And he knew that since he then pointed to my body, i looked down to see me all twisted on the edge of the bed.

As i stood up and sat properly on the bed, i looked at Jacob, he looked different from the other times he was caught in the moonlight.

"Jacob, i need to tell you something..." Now was my chance, i am going to tell him about my feelings towards him, i am going to let him know how long i have felt for him, i am going to tell him _i loved him_.

"Leah, do we have to talk now, since it is quarter past three in the morning, i just wanted to see if you wanted to lie properly on the bed and to fall asleep again. Could we talk later? Please?"He spoke gently taking my hand in his and kissing it. i watched him, his face was showing how tiredness was fighting him, so i decided to let him have it. I will definitely make a point in telling him tomorrow...


	6. What the hell?

**Disclaimer: All characters that are recognised are rightfully (but unfortunately) owned by . The plot is of some doing in my imagination as are the less recognised characters. I am not making any kind of profit from this work, as this is only my imagination taking control of my brain and hands. No need to worry i no longer attend the mental institution, as i know i sound completely bonkers! Sorry! Oh, and i would love it if you popped a wee review for the story since they stimulate me to write like crazy! **

**I know that was mean! I will try to make her confess in this chapter, but is it fate stopping her? I dunno!**

**Please read and review**

I am ready for love  
All of the joy and the pain  
And all the time that it takes  
Just to stay in your good grace

-Ready for love- Indie Arie

"Jacob, can we talk please. No, Jacob, i need to talk to you! No! For god sake, i need to tell you something!" I spoke to myself in the bathroom mirror, in Jacobs' en- suite. I am going to do my best to tell him, "I love you!" I watch myself in the mirror, i rub my cheeks, and the skin is dry and sore. I felt awful. What am i going to do?

"Leah, sweetie, are you ok?" I heard Jacobs voice on the other side of the door. I sighed, and opened it to see him leaning against the frame. "Hey what's the matter? Everything ok?" He takes hold of my hands; i feel a sudden surge of heat course through my body making me smile.

"I am fine. Just fine." I was ready to tell him i loved him. I was ready for the response. "Jacob-" I began, but then all of a sudden there was a crash below us, i looked at Jacob and saw him, question the noise for a second, then together we bolted down the stairs to be met by a... Vampire! It was thrashing about, its crimson red eyes set on me, as it began to stalk towards us, i felt Jacob push me behind him, as it grew closer and closer, until Jacob was able to trap it in a vice grip around the throat. It began to scream as it continued to stare at me. The face was so familiar, i swear i had seen it before, maybe in Seattle but wouldn't i recognise the eyes and the way it flapped around as Jacob lifted it off its feet.

"Leah, bring out a chair and tie this fucker up!" he shouted from outside in the garden. I grabbed a chair from the garage and the rope and cling film we had. Jacob flung it on the chair and trapped it as i wrapped the rope around it, then the cling film. It looked like an oversize Halloween decoration once i had finished. What was it doing on our territory? Where had it broken from?

Jacob looked at it as he circled it, i stood leaning against the patio window watching him, and he was circling for any clues.

"Leah, bucket of water and a lighter now!" he called over to me. I unfolded my arms and went inside the garage to fill up the bucket with scalding hot water. And fetched the lighter from behind the tap pipe. As i waited for the bucket to fill, i realised this fucker stopped me from admitting my feelings. So many things were trying to stop me. First, me, second, being asleep and thirdly this piece of fucking shit! What is going on? Does fate want me not being with Jacob? I heard Jacob yelling then screaming and then more yelling. I am guessing he was trying to get answers. I carried the nearly full bucket out to where the vampire was strapped to the seat. Jacob grabbed my arm lightly and pulled me away from it,

"I am going to call Sam and the others to get over here, so i want you to do some snooping, since it was dead set on going for you which is interesting! Ok, if it begins to get a bit overpowering take the lighter and hold it to its skin until it starts to talk." Before i could say anything, i felt his lips against my cheek; he lingered there before moving off and looking in my eyes, "be safe." He choked before stalking back into the house. What was wrong, with him? He never seemed so secluded, before in front of that, why now? I walked over to the vampire and watched it. My mind went blank and i focussed only on it.

"Why are you here?" I asked in a plain clam tone. It watched me before screeching. Must be a newborn. I watched into its eyes and could see it trying to look at me, so i grabbed its jaw and yanked it so it was only able to watch my eyes.

"Why are you here?" I repeated, it looked into my eyes and was calm until seconds later it began to go hyper and shout and spit, so i flipped the switch on the lighter and gradually put it closer and closer to its arm. It began to go panicky and start jumping away from me.

"She sent me! She did it!" She? Who is she?

"What are you talking about?" The lighter had stopped millimetres from its skin. The tip of the flame would flutter against its skin, but cause no harm.

"Victoria! She sent me for you!" I stuck the lighter hard against the skin for a minute, letting the newborn screech at the top of its voice, not knowing that no one could hear him. I was fuming and confused, once i released the flame, the newborn, began to wriggle, i was now in the most temperamental moods i have not been in for so long, my vision was going red with the amount of anger boiling in me. Therefore, instead of leaving it to screech, i whacked it across its face and told it, "Just shut the fuck up, you piece of low life scum!" The newborn stopped for a second before, shying away from the door, i turned and saw Jacob standing, leaning against the doorframe with one eyebrow cocked.

"What did you find out?" He asked as he approached me. Fuck all - except the scum comes from the red headed bitch.

"It was coming for me, due to being ordered by that red headed whore vampire! Victoria!" i spat, as i looked at the shit sitting in the seat, it had stopped moving but was watching me feet, i felt Jacobs arm touching my back, leaving a sensation of heat making me arch my back slightly, but i tried to cover up my infatuation and looked down to see what it was staring at, my foot was cut on the heel. The blood was pouring out and was not healing. I looked at Jacob who held me as i lifted my heel to examine it. Glass was stuck in the wound and it was almost as though it was twisting. Instead of fretting, i yanked at the glass and cursed as i dug my nails into Jacobs arm. He never made any motion to imply it hurt. The cut began to pull together. How did that get there? Where was the broken glass?

"Are you alright?" Jacob asked me, as i put my foot down and was making my way to the door with him hot on my tail.

"We need to talk, soon!" I ordered as he stopped and i continued into his house, i grabbed his first aid box from above the fridge and searched for a reasonable plaster, just until tonight, it protects it from any dirt getting in it. As I was peeling off the plastic bits from the plaster, i heard screaming then a growl; Jacob had changed. The screaming went on for ages, without stopping. Then after and hours worth of annoying screams and growls, they cut off. Seconds later Jacob walked in with blood all over his clothes.

"It's done. Its dead, let me change and i will tell you what i got." He disappeared after that, up to his room i am guessing. He had killed the vampire. Before i could think of anything else, he was sitting next to me on the sofa, looking at me with a face of hardness.

"Jacob, loosen up! You are with me now." His face changed, but it never returned to the calm, happy-go-lucky face he usually wore. I hated seeing him hard and cold. He wasn't meant to be like that, it never suited him.

"What did you get?" I asked watching his lips, change from different positions. He was contemplating on how to tell me. He was so protective of me. He has been like this since we were kids. He would walk out first when crossing the road and then take my hand. He was first to see if there was anything sharp in the water before yelling me in with him. He was the sweetest kid and i loved him.

"It was sent by Victoria, it has been a newborn for three days and it wanted to die. Victoria is looking for you because she found out you are the only female wolf ever heard about, so you are an asset." I watched as his face changed with the way he spoke about her. She was like poison on out tongues. I couldn't take it any longer, in a split second i pounced on him. I wrapped my arms around his necks and pushed my lips against his. He didn't take long to register what was happening, i felt his hands run their way up my back to the nape of my neck where i felt pressure being put on, encouraging me to push my whole body against his. His lips tasted of a sweet, juice that made my insides fizz. I felt his tongue brush across my bottom lip as his hands brushed their way around to my stomach, we moved so he was flat out on the sofa, me on top. My legs fell onto the sofa, straddling him, my hands came from out behind him and pressed on the armrest, hoisting me up. When air became needed, i watched him, watch me. His face was soft again and like usual. I played with the rim of his wife beater. Debating silently to take it off. In the end, i did to reveal his well-toned chest. His head flew back and his eyes closed as i dipped down and began kissing every inch of his chest, his skin was hot against my lips making me leave more kisses in less time, he smelt so good, he smelt of the forest and mint, making my senses tingle. As i rose again, his lips caught mine and he ran his hands down my thighs to the back of my knees and pulling me closer to him. This was what i wanted. Jacob and i together, closer than close. My skin was tingling, i felt as light as a feather as he continued his assault on my skin. As I pulled back, i got the sense that maybe he had forgotten about _lee _and was focusing on just me. Would he do that for me?

"Leah... I love you!" He spoke as i kissed along his jawbone, and behind his ear,

"I love you!" I whispered. I felt his body tense, making me sit back on his legs and look at him. His face was shocked, his eyes wide open and his mouth formed an _o_ shape. "What's the matter? Jacob are you ok?" I asked him, as he watched me. He nodded. I had said it, it dawned on me. I told him i loved him. Why isn't he throwing me off him, but letting me sit here, on him.

"You- You love me?" He stuttered. I looked at his face once he had it composed, i nodded and leant forward, i looked at and from the corner of my eye, i noticed my top was gaping open, low enough for him to see right down, making me jolt back up and readjust it. He laughed,

"I have seen you before Lee! Don't worry about it!" he called me Lee. Everything slot into place. Lee, Seth at the store, "_Maybe, she is seeking advice from her brother too?"_ the nights i spent with Jacob, the dreams about him and... Me. I laughed realising it all. He smiled as he lay underneath me. His head was resting on his arm and his other hand was drawing circles and love hearts on my bare thigh. He lay there with no intentions of moving i could tell. I smiled at him, he was the one and he was playing with me for the past couple of days!

"How long? Jacob Black!" I asked sternly falling towards him and leaning on the armrest with both my hands, not bothering about the dip of my top. He laughed and held up four fingers. What four days? Four weeks? Four months? Four years?

"Four what?" I asked, licking each finger, i watched his face as he cocked his eyebrow,

"Months!" i was gob smacked, Months! That long! I stopped on his third finger and bite his fourth! "Jacob, i have known for about two weeks and have been losing sleep over telling you! I even spoke to Seth about, you bugger!" I tried to sound angry but watching his rub his fourth finger on his jeans made me smile a bit. He laughed.

"Lee, you dunno how hard it was for me to let you go, that day you went to the shops with Seth i was bummed when you guys were going out and leaving me with the packs! I watched you leave the night we were in the woods and it felt as though i was about to lose my heart, because everywhere you went i wanted to go! It was hard watching Sam damage you like a toy! It took all my self-control just to stand inches from him without throwing a punch! You have made me wait longer than usual, but i am so in love with you i would wait til the end of time for you!" He spoke lifting me slightly so he could sit up; i still sat on his thighs facing him. His face held so much compassion as he spoke, making me want to take him right there!

"Well, i haven't not thought about that night in the woods, Jacob it got to the extend i began to dream about you. " He smirked, but before he could say anything, i crushed my lips to his. He smiled into the kiss as i began to lick his bottom lip. Tempting him for the entrance, he finally opened his mouth and let me slide in, battling with his tongue. i broke away but never let my tongue leave his body, i worked down to his collar bones and kissed along them, while my hands caressed his stomach to then work around to his back, i felt his breathing get heavier as i got lower. I laughed internally at him, he was never going to get used to it! As i kissed up the trail i had left, i heard the front door open, i shot up and landed on the other side of the sofa, adjusting Jakes legs over my lap, the TV wasn't on, so we began talking. I could tell Jacob got the shock of his life since his breathing began to race, and i smiled at him deviously letting him know we are going to finish where we stopped!

"... what did Sam say, when you called him?" I asked as Billy rolled through from the hall.

"Hey kids, how is it going? What you been up to?" He asked as he eyed Jacob without his shirt on and me with his legs on my lap, i smiled.

"Nothing much, just hanging after patrol...you, feels like i haven't seen you in so long!" I sighed as he rolled further into the living room. He had a bag on his lap. He looked at Jacob whose eyes were lazy looking and his head was resting against the back of the sofa. He looked as though he had overcome a huge hurdle.

"Oh, honey, i have been around. How is your mother? Do you know where she is?" he was always so sweet to me, I wonder what he will think when we tell him about us.

"Eh, i think she will still be working, then there is an elders meeting at Old Quils so she should be there?" I answered, getting a view of Jacob from the corner of my eye, he was either resting his eyed or generally sleeping, and I am going to vouch for the second one. I shifted his legs off mine and joined Billy through to the kitchen. He switched the kettle on to boil, and collected the mugs.

"So what have you got planned tonight, since i am meant to be at that meeting. Anything fun?" I could think of a few things but i am sure the indecency will bar me from ever seeing his son again, so i settled with,

"Probably order in and watch a movie? Not too sure yet, that is if he wakes up!" we laughed, as he handed me mug of tea. Billy has made me a mug of tea since i was six for every time i come around here; he admittedly makes the best tea of the Rez.

Billy tells me that he has to go do shopping and rolls out of the kitchen and leaves after his tea, leaving Jacob and me alone once more, but this time i am in the kitchen and he is in the living room asleep. I saunter through to the living room silently with my tea. I watch him sleep on the sofa, so i put the TV and watch whatever the program is on. Jacob begins to move again after half an hour, i move to sit by his side, waiting for him to stir. I move a piece of hair from his eyes, when i feel a grip on my hip, his eyes flutter awake as a smile plays at the corners of his lips.

"Your dad left a half hour ago, so don't worry!" i giggled, as i leant on for a kiss. He eagerly responded but managed to lift me and take me through to his double bed, where a lot of fun is going to happen. I smile into the kiss, before i broke off,

"Jacob, do you think you or i will imprint?" This question had been playing on my mind all afternoon. And i would like an answer.

"Nope, not a chance. You are an alpha female and i am the rightful alpha male, so we are meant to be the ones who _mate_ if we were in a wolf pack." He gave me a dopey smile before laying me on the bed. I smiled as he lay on top of me, and began to assault me.

**Ok, hey guys, now i know that was a REEEEEAAAALLLLYYY long chapter, but i have decided to do the **_**next bit**_** in another chapter. Thank you for sticking with this while it works through. I need some suggestions on what to do with the Victoria case, how can i lead it on? Tell me in a review please or send me an email (on my profile!) Thank you! I will make this story worth the read, or i will try! I would like to say a big thanks to**_**brankel1**_** for faithfully reading nearly every one of my stories; you have been great with the reviews too! Thank you! Check her out! **


	7. You deserve what you get

**Disclaimer: All characters that are recognised are rightfully (but unfortunately) owned by STEPHANIE MEYER . The plot is of some doing in my imagination as are the less recognised characters. I am not making any kind of profit from this work, as this is only my imagination taking control of my brain and hands. No need to worry i no longer attend the mental institution, as i know i sound completely bonkers! Sorry! Oh, and i would love it if you popped a wee review for the story since they stimulate me to write like crazy! **

**Ok, so Leah finally admitted her love for Jacob, now we have to think up a time, place and reason for the rest to find out? Or should that hold out for a little longer? Maybe they could meet up in secret for a while before they told them. Harrumph!**

**I AM SO SORRY; I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN LIKE YEARS! I HAVE BEEN TRYING ANOTHER STORY ABOUT JARED AND KIM! SO CHECK IT OUT! WELL HERE YOU GO, CHAPTER 7 OF GYPSY. I HAD A TOTAL MIND BLOCK ON HOW TO FOLLOW THROUGH, SO THIS IS KINDA LIKE A FILLER CHAPTER, BUT WE WILL SEE! THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH IT FOR SO LONG! Love my readers! Leah xxx**

Oh, kiss me  
beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me  
out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon sparkling  
so kiss me

Kiss me- the cranberries-

His hot skin spread all over my body; i could not turn anywhere without feeling him, inside and out. I lay there in bliss; i had finally made love to the man of my dreams literally. He was soft when he touched me; he was soft voice when he spoke to me. He even looked at me softly. I lay there thinking about how he had panted my name, after making a smile grow on my face. Once he collapsed, we fell asleep. I love him.

As i lay awake listening and thinking, i felt him move next to me. His arm lay over my stomach and pulled me closer to him. I felt his warmth flood over me. As i slept, i noticed my dreams had fallen into the love category. I dreamt of Jacob and i walking on the beach, holding hands and kissing in front of all the others. We were laughing, joking, and even showing off in front of Sam and Paul. Who were not happy about it! I was laughing when i came to, and was met with Jacob leaning on one arm and holding me in the next.

"Hey sunshine, what's the inside joke?" He asked as he kissed me. i laughed as he pulled away. He watched me as i laughed there, it was the uncontrollable laughing, i had so much to laugh for; my dream; being with Jacob, naked in his bed; having my dream man; being free to roam around with a purpose; for being me!

"I am so happy! Is that wrong?" I asked as my laughing settled. Jacob began to laugh as he heard me sigh, before falling back to vice of sleep. I kissed a trail down from his forehead to his shoulder then along his shoulder blades.

"Aw, Leah, please, you are teasing me!" He spoke as he turned and grabbed me and bringing me to lie on the bed beneath him as he hovered. The sheets only covered us from the hips but thankfully i had put my bra and panties back on in case Billy came in. i smiled at him, giving him enough ammunition to dip down and kiss in the crook of my neck, positively leaving hickeys! I run my hands down his arms and then down his back, his skin was so smooth, and so tanned he would make any girl jealous. I kissed along his shoulder and back again. He was so touching to me; it made me feel so special and loved. As i was caught in him, a vibrating noise came from the floor. It was constant, at first we decided to ignore it and it would stop, and eventually it did before it started up again leaving us both very annoyed. What was it? I then remembered, my phone was in my jacket pocket which was on the floor, i moved from beneath Jacob as i got off the bed. I leant over to pick up my phone, which was still vibrating, i looked at the screen to see it was Seth calling. I answered, watching over a Jacob who was watching at the sky, his face was thoughtful as he watched at the plane and the cloud and the crowd of birds.

"Hiya, Seth. Are you ok?" I asked as i returned to the bed, next to Jacob, i leant on my elbow as i began to play with the locks at the side of Jacobs head.

"Leah, what game are you playing? Since i have lost the rules! You have fucked around and you are in so much trouble with Mom!" I guess he wasn't wrong i have fucked! I laughed internally to myself.

"Seth, i am sorry but it happened," once i had said this simultaneously Jacob turned to me, and Seth let go of a sigh.

"So i wasn't wrong about the fucking part!" He laughed. I cringed as Jacob looked at me with a sceptical eye. He always looked sexy when he did. Ah, the jumping in my stomach wasn't stopping! Oh, gosh he looked hot in the morning.

"Well, i guess. Seth that is actually quite wrong..." I spoke trying to hide my laughter. It seriously was, my brother talking to me about sex! Just was so uncomfortable, and made me move in the bed, trying to find a suitable way to sit and not make out i was embarrassed. "What have you told Mom? Did she begin to suspect anything?" I tried my best to change the subject, but obviously, Seth wasn't catching the hook.

"That is actually great, Leah _and_ Jacob, it has a sort of ring to it!" i could almost hear his thinking box turning and ticking in his head.

"Seth, back to reality!" I shouted through the phone. Seth began to stutter a bit, before replying.

"Oh, yeah, i told mom that you were at Rach's and that you mentioned about a sleepover, but then she made the face of _disbelief_ and dragged me to your en- suite. She then showed me your toothbrush! Leah, what was i meant to say to that?" Oh, shit she is good. I thought about it as i played aimlessly with Jacobs' hair. He moved his head and kissed my collarbones making me giggle, forgetting i had my phone against my ear.

"Leah, please i can still hear you! And frankly i don't want to _hear_ you!" Seth cringed on the other side of the phone, making me playfully shove Jacob away and sitting up.

"Seth, i will be home by Lunch, i will bring Jacob and we might tell mom. So do not mention this to any living thing or i will kick you where the lord split you! Promise?" I told him in my most stern voice, i had great difficulty perfecting it, since i was with Jacob who was drawing aimless pictures on my back, making me squirm, as he would kiss my arm at any moment.

"Ok, Leah, say hey to Jacob. See you about lunch!" before i could say anything the beeping made sound signalling he had hung up. I laid the phone on the bedstead and tackled Jacob. I caught him in a hug before kissing. We played for another hour or so, before i got up and dressed. I was going to get a shower when i got home. Jacob jumped into the shower as i went downstairs to be met by Paul lying over the sofa, with a bag of crisps tucked between his arm and body. He was watching a program on the TV. Rachael was sitting on the end of the sofa with his legs over her lap. She was drawing little circles over them, not fazing him at all. They both looked at me and looked shocked.

"It was you!" They both spoke. I stitched my eyebrows close as my jaw dropped. What do they mean; _it was you_, what a cheek. Although their faces did turn a bit nauseous looking,

"I beg your pardon!"

"Well keep begging Clearwater! You were meant to be the stripper from the club we went to last night! We stupidly gave her this address and said the dude here was lonely! Not that he was at it with his beta!" Paul blurted out, Rachael still looking shocked at me.

"A stripper? Not for you Paul, sorry about that. But there was no one at the door last night!" i spoke once i regained myself and walked through to make myself a coffee. I knew this kitchen like the back of my hand. A stripper, they sent someone here for Jacob. I never heard the doorbell. She must have came at our peak? How could they? Did they think Jake was still getting over his crush for Bella? Needing a pick me up? As I rattled through all the stupid questions, i felt arms rubbing my hips then working their way around to meet in the middle of my stomach, then kisses falling from the back of my ear to my shoulder.

"Did you know about that?" I spoke knowing it was Jacob, he stopped once i spoke. He looked at me confused, which made him look so kissable.

"Know about what?" he returned to his kissing assault, making me melt under his touch. I couldn't be bothered to be worked up about it. I turned leaving my coffee behind and wrapping my arms around his neck. Looking his straight in the eyes.

"A hooker was sent to this house to give you a show, thanks to the dumb asses we have to call brothers." I spoke the last bit with a bit more emphasis and a knot up so that Paul could hear me. Jacobs face changed from confused to fuming in the matter of seconds. He unwrapped his arms but i kept a tight grip around him, not letting him go.

"No, so which fucker thought that was clever? Huh, Paul, Sam?" he bellowed as he scrounged out my grip and stormed through to the living room where i heard Rachael shouting at Jacob, he must have lunged at Paul. I rubbed my forehead before going through and getting in between Jacob and Paul, who was flat out on his back as Jacob had him by the throat and was nearly choking him. Paul was struggling beneath his grip and Rachael was thumping on Jacobs back shouting at him, "Get off him! Who do you think you are? You are going to hurt him!" However, Jacob took no notice.

"Jacob!" I shouted, beta command did come in handy sometimes. He looked at me as his hands welded to Paul's throat. "Let go, now." His hands released before he punched Paul square in the face. He deserved that. He walked towards me, his eyes were only displaying hatred and violence, so i was going to have to fix that. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down to me. Crushing his lips to mine. He pulled me closer to him, by the hips. My whole body was against his by the time i had entered his mouth, my tongue roamed around colliding with his, before he pulled back and breathing. His face was settled and much calmer than before. it was great to know i was his release. I looked around his arm to see Paul nursing his throat and Rachael nursing his now healed broken nose.

"Paul, you deserved every bit of that. Next time you pull such a fucked up stunt like that again, i won't stop him. You are totally messed up in the head, by the way." I took Jacobs hand and guided him to the front door. We walked down to the beach, and strolled hand in hand along watching the waters roll in and out of the beach. It looked perfect, warm, soft and most of all romantic. Jacob had calmed down now, since his little episode at the house, he hadn't spoke a word since then. I hate it when Paul riles him to his last thread. As i watched his face rather than the water, i could tell he was deep in thought, which worried me. He hasn't looked like that since his Bella episode.

"Honey tell me what you are thinking?" I had to ask, his look was so killing it made me want to cover him and protect him from everything that is happening, let him only see the good things, hide him from the rest.


	8. Peace at last

**Disclaimer: All characters that are recognised are rightfully (but unfortunately) owned by STEPHANIE MEYER . The plot is of some doing in my imagination as are the less recognised characters. I am not making any kind of profit from this work, as this is only my imagination taking control of my brain and hands. No need to worry i no longer attend the mental institution, as i know i sound completely bonkers! Sorry! Oh, and i would love it if you popped a wee review for the story since they stimulate me to write like crazy! **

**Ok, so Leah finally admitted her love for Jacob, now we have to think up a time, place and reason for the rest to find out? Or should that hold out for a little longer? Maybe they could meet up in secret for a while before they told them. Harrumph!**

**I AM SO SORRY; I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN LIKE YEARS! I HAVE BEEN TRYING ANOTHER STORY ABOUT Jacob AND Leah! SO CHECK IT OUT! WELL HERE YOU GO, CHAPTER 7 OF GYPSY. I HAD A TOTAL MIND BLOCK ON HOW TO FOLLOW THROUGH, SO THIS IS KINDA LIKE A FILLER CHAPTER, BUT WE WILL SEE! THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH IT FOR SO LONG! Love my readers! Leah xxx**

** _GYPSY_**

Your baby blues  
So full of wonder  
Your curly cues  
Your contageous smile  
And as I watch  
You start to grow up  
All I can do is hold you tight

Knowing clouds will rage  
And storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms

Story books full of fairy tales  
Of kings and queens and the bluest skies  
My heart is torn just in knowing  
You'll someday see the truth from lies

In my arms- Plumb

We paced the beach, arm in arm. He kicked the occasional stone on the sand. His heat soared through my shirt as we bumped into each other as we walked over the uneven sand.

"Why did you lose sleep over me?" He finally spoke as he unwound our arms but held onto my hand. I didn't know how to answer that. I thought deeply before answering picking my words carefully as he kept watching our feet.

"I didn't know what to do! I didn't know if i could tell you, if i could change your mind! Jake, you never call me Lee, so i guessed you meant another girl and believe me i was able to think of a few! I just felt crushed when you said it!" I explained, stopping and standing in front of him. He looked down into my eyes, and pulled me closer by the loops on my shorts. Our hips crushed together as my hands fell to rest on his biceps. He smiled as he ran his hand up from my hips to the back of my neck, holding me there he moves closer, his mouth attached with mine as my hands run up his shoulders and run into his head. Dragging my fingers down i run his hair through my fingers as i pull him closer to me. His lips move slowly and steadily as his hands move up and down my back, he dips further to cup my ass.

"Let's go home." He mumbles against my mouth. I giggle as i release his hair and drive my fingers between his. We walked back the way we came at a slow and steady pace.

"Do you ever dream about leaving La Push?" I asked Jacob, breaking the silence between us. Gazing over the blue water, Jacob sighed.

"Have many a time. But never really knew where my end destination would be, you know. Have you ever thought about leaving?" He whispered as his grip tightened on my hand. I had, i have dreamt many times about leaving the small village but never really had the guts to. Anyway who would i go with? Jacob is full of uncertainty and i well, let's just that i would prefer to stand by his side rather than wave goodbye to him.

"Yeah, but i don't think i will. We have duties to fulfil!" I joked as he laughed,

"Right we do. But right now, i wanna spend time with you!" He leant down and kissed my mouth, his warm lips slowly massaging mine, slow and steady until i felt his hand cup my cheek, and i began to feel a stronger urge to get home.

LINE

"DAD! Are you home?" Jacob shouts as he follows me into the house, Billy wasn't home and i was grateful but that meant we ran a high risk for anything to happen. I walk into the living room and wait for Jacob to sit down, he falls onto the sofa grabbing my waist as he goes down. I giggle as i land on top of him.

"You are so beautiful, Leah. I am going to spoil you like a princess! Anything you want i will do my damnedest to get it for you!" He vows kissing the tip of my nose as i close my eyes.

"I don't want you to. Maybe in the bedroom, but i don't need fancy gifts or big extravagant get-away s like some people, if i have you then i am happy. Jacob, I don't want you to feel in debt to me, i want to keep the scale between us in balance and ship shape order." I kissed the side of his mouth as he watches me.

"You mean that?" I nodded as i kissed around his mouth and down his jaw line. My mouth got carried away as i moved down his body, kissing along his chest and moving his shirt to kiss his stomach, he moaned but not before long the mood was destroyed when the front door slammed and squeaking wheels shouted from the hall. I stood up and walked around fixing myself as Jacob readjusted his shirt and stood behind me, his hand resting on my lower back.

"Hey Kids, how's life?" Billy chirped as he moved into the kitchen, Jacob and I instantly followed, Jacob constantly clipping my heels. I swatted him away as Billy pulled a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Its fine. You know, patrol here, patrol there." I smiled as he laughed. Jacob huffed as his hand grazed my ass as he walked over to the kitchen table and sat on one of the four chairs. I moved to sit in front of him, resting my face on the back of the seat and with Jacob wrapped around me. Billy smiled as he wheeled himself out and through to his bedroom, where i could hear the TV being switched on. Jacob caressed my neck with flutters of kisses, as light as a butterflies wings. Gently beating against me, i felt his hands move further around my waist, doubling up his arms.

"Why don't we take this upstairs?" He mumbled against my neck, as i mhmm'ed back. My eyes closed as my head rests on his shoulder. He chuckles as he moves away and i almost fall backwards. He helps me up and grasps my hand as we run at the steps taking two and three at a time. He stops me at the landing and hugs me. wrapping his arms tight around me and burying his face in my neck.

"I love you, Leah Clearwater, now and forever!" He softly whispers before walking me into his bedroom. I smile as i see the wall opposite the door, hanging a large canvas of the pack, Jacob and I are at the front with Jacob holding the camera above our heads aiming down. We all have big smiles, Seth, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Sam, Jacob and Me. I remember it being taken at the beach almost a year ago. I turned to Jacob lying on his bed watching me, his ankles crossed and his arms behind his head. I smile as I climb onto the bed next to him. I cuddled into his warm body as his arm came down and rested on my hip, I yawned closing my eyes. The sudden tiredness raked through my body. I felt Jacob loosen next to me, telling me he was on the brink of sleep too. I rested my nose against his peck and breathed in, the smell of him, numbed my senses but making me giddy at the same time. I smiled as he ran his fingers through my hair. His soft touch made me more and more sleepier.

"Jacob, you want to put me to sleep?" I asked as he gently played with a little bit of hair, twirling it around his finger before letting it loosen then doing it again. It is the same thing mum used to do all the time, it helped to sooth me.

"are you going to fall asleep in my bed?" I laughed but nodded, "then yes, i will make you sleep!" He sounded satisfied before i fell into a deep, peaceful Jacob-filled sleep. "Good night, my baby girl." Were the last words i heard before falling into a deep sleep.

**So do you think that works? I am sooo sorry for not uploading but i was watching a film and i thought of this story, obviously i can't remember what movie i was watching... hee hee oops! **

**Thank you for reading, **

**Please please review! I am missing all my fav readers and reviews!**

**Lots of Love**

**Leah xx**


End file.
